One Year
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: JouxKaiba: A year since the week of rain and the day Jou and Kaiba got together... (NOT LIKE ANNIVERSARY THE FICTION)


**_Disclaimer:_ Hmm... YU-GI-OH ISN'T MINE! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT! GYAH! Well, it isn't mine, YET! Muwahahahahaha! ((Chokes and dies)) OH and neither does the song 'Raining On Sunday' by Keith Urban.  
  
_Pairing(s):_ Jou/Seto  
  
_Warning:_ THE PAIRINGS ARE YOU'RE WARNING! Homophobes need to look VERY VERY CLOSE THIS TIME! DIE!!! ((Blows them up with a bomb)  
  
_A/N:_ Italics are lyrics! Does not finish the whole song!!!**

**_For:_ Killian, Ril, and Misura for reviewing the first half! You three enjoy!**

* * *

_Raining on Sunday: Sequel_  
  
_Pray that it's raining on suday, storming like crazy_  
  
A silver framed picture sat on the headboard of the brilliantly laced satin bedcovers. On the left was a blonde boy with honey eyes and a goofy grin. The other, a brunette with cerulean blue eyes. Their names Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba. Their romance grew warmer and deeper throughout the year.  
  
Jou recently moved in with his boyfriend because his father kicked him out because of his sexuality. He called Jou his second daughter and said he didn't have a son. Kaiba though was both happy and angry with this. He was glad that he could be with his love not only at school and on dates, but now twenty-four seven. This was actually and advantage. Jou might be able to help him with Mokuba.  
  
"Jou!" Mokuba came into the room and hugged Jou's leg, "Where's Seto?"  
  
"He's in his lab." Jou sighed and stared at the door as it flung open, revealing the brunette. Kaiba smiled at the two as he took a spot on the couch and invite Jou to sit with him.  
  
"Movie anyone?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Depends, what one?" Jou replied with another question.  
  
"I just got this really awesome horror movie." He pulled it out of a DVD out of a movie club bag. "Resident Evil: Apocalypse?"  
  
"Haven't seen it..." Kaiba spoke.  
  
"Most likely not because this hasn't been released in theatres yet." Jounouchi answered, "Sure Mokuba. I'd love to watch it." Kaiba agreed with the two as Mokuba went to go pop some popcorn as the rain began to fall. Jou turned and looked at the calendar. "A year!" He went over to the calendar.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaiba followed the puppy to the marked on calendar. "Oh my God!" The date marked on the calendar was the first date to the dancehall. It was Sunday and raining again just like it did that very same day. Mokuba peered from the corner and smiled.  
  
'About time they figured out what today was.' Mokuba smiled and refocused on the popcorn in the microwave. "Want anything to drink?"  
  
"Hmm... Your choice puppy." Kaiba told Jounouchi.  
  
"Strawberry wine okay?" Jounouchi asked Mokuba as he looked out the door and nodded.  
  
_We'll hide under the covers all afternoon. Baby whatever comes Monday can take care of itself_  
  
About ten minutes later Mokuba came back with a large tray with two wine glasses of Harbor Mist and a bowl of popcorn in the middle and sat it on the coffee table in front of them. He then put the DVD in the player and lay on his stomach on the floor. Previews flashed off the screen as the gore fest began.  
  
"Scared Jou?" Kaiba looked at him and smirked.  
  
"No," Jou looked like he was making an excuse as he looked at the computerized creations on the movie, "Of course not."  
  
"Sure puppy." Kaiba smiled, "Whatever you say." He scooted a bit away from Katsuya as Katsuya scooted with him, "You are scared. I see it in your eyes." Jou admitted it at last and placed his head against Kaiba's heart.  
  
_Cause we got better things that we can do when it's raining on Sunday._  
  
Kaiba rested his hands onto Jou's chest and felt the soft flesh of his stomach and lightly rubbed it as Mokuba smiled at his brother's affection. They then paid attention again when the zombies ate Alice. Katsuya gave a small cheer because he couldn't stand her and now there were two men left; Chris Redfield and Whesker. What true blessing!  
  
The movie ended as Mokuba cleaned up the mess without them having to ask him to. They had paid him off, how they did not know. Watching them cuddle was enough to ask for. All Mokuba wanted was for his big brother to be happy even though it was raining that Sunday.  
  
_Pray that it's raining on Sunday, stormin' like crazy. We'll hide under the covers all afternoon_  
  
"Do you think it will rain all week like it did last year?" Jou asked Kaiba.  
  
"It would be an excellent way to remember our anniversary..." Kaiba got up and turned on the radio to 105.5 FM, "Our song my uke. Would you please sing it?" Jou nodded yes and began to sing where they had picked up the song at on the radio.  
  
_ "Baby whatever comes Monday, can take care of itself cause we've got better things that we can do when it's raining on Sunday. When it's raining on Sunday. When it's raining on Sunday. When it's raining on Sunday. LET IT RAIN!"_ The music slowly faded away as Kaiba clapped for his puppy.  
  
"It sounds so much better when you sing it." Kaiba smiled as the two went into their room and locked the door.  
  
**_-Owari_**


End file.
